


A Short Workout

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I didn't mean to turn you on, Salmon Ladder (Arrow TV 2012), Tropes & Fandoms 2020, Wing Chun Dummy, melting pot fanfiction, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes workouts just need to be cut short for very important reasons.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aim for the Stars [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Short Workout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, I didn't mean to turn you on. I know this may feel like a tease, but the prompt was just to get the engines going. It never said to let the cars keep going, if you catch my drift.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Felicity leaned up against the table that ran along the back wall of the bunker. She hummed happily as she watched Oliver make his trek up the salmon ladder for the third or fourth time this evening. At this point, it really didn't matter how many times he had gone up and down. She was just enjoying the view.

She was mesmerized by the way his muscles moved as he jumped from rung to rung. She took notice of the small beads of sweat that were starting to bead up in the small of his back. Most likely, he would be done with this part of his workout soon and would be moving on to beat the living hell out of the post with all the sticks coming out of it. She was sure he had told her what it was called a million times before, but in all reality, its name didn't matter.

Felicity chuckled softly to herself as she realized just how invested she was in Oliver's workout routine. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she might be a little too invested in his workout. Taking a deep breath, Felicity pushed herself away from the table and made her way to the computers in the center of the bunker. She was feeling hot and bothered all of a sudden and knew she needed to get some air. Or at least get away from her current distraction.

The air felt lighter as she moved away from the training zone, and Felicity felt her body temperature return to normal. She took a deep breath as she collapsed into the chair by the computer. Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed Oliver hit the top of the salmon ladder and then slowly made his way back down.

"There has to be something on this computer to keep me occupied," she mumbled, shaking her head as she forced her attention on the screens in front of her. However, she kept finding herself slowly turning her head to take a peek behind her. "Pull yourself together."

"What was that?"

His voice scared the living hell out of her as she spun around in the chair around. As she did, she discovered herself to be eye level with his toned stomach. Felicity rose from her chair and swallowed slowly as her eyes trailed up Oliver's sweat covered body and met his eyes.

"Oh nothing," Felicity replied, shaking her head as she reached up and twirled the ends of her ponytail in her fingers. "Done with your workout already? Did you already beat up the post with all the arms?"

"You mean the Wing Chun training dummy?" Oliver asked, chuckling to himself as she scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "I decided to skip that part tonight. Are you okay? Your face seems a little flushed."

Her eyes widened as she nodded her head. "I'm good. It just got a little hot over there, so I wanted to get some fresh air."

"Hot?" Oliver asked, cocking his head to the side and raising his brow as a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I got a little hot standing over there, so I decided to come over here and get a little fresh air," Felicity replied, shaking her head as she pushed past him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her waist. She turned around slowly and looked down at his hand on her waist and then back up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Part of the reason I cut my workout short," Oliver began, pulling her flush against his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of her head before whispering in her ear. "Was because I found myself getting a little hot and bothered watching you watch me work out. Think you can help me out with that?"

Felicity leaned back and looked at him with a smile on her face. "We might be able to arrange something."

Oliver smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"After you get a shower," Felicity replied, kissing his cheek once more before pulling away from him and making her way over to the desk to pick up a few papers. "I'll meet you at home?"

Oliver tossed his head back with a laugh and nodded his head. "I'll race you to the shower," he replied with a wink.


End file.
